Crystal Dragon
( )' | env=Arctic Tundras or Mountains | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:6 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:10 | cr6=Challenge Rating:12 | cr7=Challenge Rating:15 | cr8=Challenge Rating:17 | cr9=Challenge Rating:18 | cr10=Challenge Rating:19 | cr11=Challenge Rating:21 | cr12=Challenge Rating:23 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–6 | adv2=8–9 | adv3=11–12 | adv4=14–15 | adv5=17–18 | adv6=20–21 | adv7=23–24 | adv8=26–27 | adv9=29–30 | adv10=32–33 | adv11=35–36 | adv12=38+ | la=Wyrmling +3; Very Young +3; Young +3; Juvenile +4; Others — }} *Can also cast Arcane Spells and those from the Cold, Sun, and Illusion domains as Psionic Powers. Fun-loving and mischievous, Crystal Dragons tend to be irresponsible rulers. For the daily running of their domains, these Dragons rely on their vassals to keep things going. They establish domains in the cold, open northern reaches, building castles out of snow and ice. They leave these castles open to the sky, for they love to watch the stars on clear, cold nights. The White Dragon clans consider Crystal Dragons to be nothing more than prey, so the two types are almost always in conflict. The Crystal Dragons also have little love for frost giants as they have been known to attempt to enslave the small, relatively weak Gem Dragons. Like other benevolent Dragons, the Crystal Dragons prefer to talk rather than fight. Even without special abilities, they can be charming and engaging to an extreme. Wyrmling Crystal Dragons have glossy white scales that become more and more translucent with age. By the time they reach adulthood, these scales become luminescent in moonlight. In the full light of the day they glow with a dazzling, almost unbearable brilliance. Combat Crystal dragons prefer talking to fighting, and often use charm person to gain an advantage during conversation. These Dragons like to plan before entering combat. They use their breath weapon to disorient foes, followed by spells and abilities as needed. Claws and teeth are used only as a last resort. Breath Weapon (Su): A Crystal Dragon has two types of breath weapons, a cone of cold and a cone of glowing shards. Every creature within the area of the cone of glowing shards must succeed on a fortitude save to avoid the blinding light of the dazzling shards or be dazzled for one turn per age category of the Dragon, incurring a -2 attack roll penalty. Refractive Form (Ex): Anytime a Crystal Dragon is effected by a light-based attack or spell, it's effect is halved and refracts outward from the Dragon, effecting all nearby creatures within the area of the light out to 40 ft. Alternate Form (Su): A Young or older Crystal Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Color Spray'' (Very Young or older), Charm Person (Juvenile or older); 3/day— Suggestion (Adult or older), Ice Castle (Ancient or older); 1/day— Luck Scale (Old or older), Control Winds (Great Wyrm). Skills: Appraise, Hide, and Move Silently are considered Class skills for Crystal Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Gem Dragons